dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Boots' Special Day
Boots' Special Day is the 13th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Val the Octopus *Boots' father (debut) *Artista Star (debut) *Rojo Summary It is Boots' special day, and Boots is going to do anything he wants to do. Recap Confetti falls on top of Dora and Boots. The Fiesta Trio had an announcement to make. It was someone's special day. Dora and Boots were surprised. The Fiesta Trio give Dora the envelope. Dora opens it and inside the envelope was a picture of Boots the monkey. It was Boots' Special Day. Boots was so excited. Dora mentions to the viewer that whenever it's someone's special day, they get to wear a special day crown. Dora checks Backpack for a special day crown for Boots. Backpack was so excited that it's Boots' Special Day. Backpack had 3 different crowns. She had a bean crown, a broccoli crown and a banana crown. The viewer believes that the banana crown would be just right for Boots. The banana crown lands on Boots' head. Dora asks Boots what he liked to do on his special day. Boots thinks for a moment and decides to start his special day with a drum parade. Boots comes up with another fun thing to do for his special day. Boots likes to play with the animals at the animal rescue center. And his finally, Boots decides to visit his dad at work who is an architect building a new roller coaster at the new amusement park. Boots asks Dora if they could do all those fun things which is a big drum parade, play with the animals and visit his dad at the amusement park. Dora replies yes to Boots because it was his special day. The only problem was they had to figure out how and where to find those fun activities. Dora and Boots ask Map for help. Map was also excited that it was Boots' special day. The viewer had to find where the drum parade, the animal center and where Boots' daddy is. Map says that Boots can do the drum parade first and the viewer finds it. After that, they can play the animals at the animal rescue center. The viewer finds the animal rescue center and after doing that, they can visit Boots' dad at the new amusement park. Dora and Boots get going and started looking for special things for Boots. They find ice cream from Ice Cream Truck. Then they get a ride on a tugboat across the river. After that, Dora and Boots arrive at the big drum parade. All of Boots' friends were there. Everyone picked a drum to play. Boots wanted to play a big red drum despite the fact that red is Boots' favorite color. The viewer finds one and Boots puts the strap around his neck attached to the big red drum. Big Red Drum tells Boots that it was his special day and that he gets to lead the parade. Boots was excited. Everyone lined up behind Boots. Boots and the viewer start drumming together. They went slowly and then started drumming a little faster and a little more faster. Boots lead the big drum parade with his friends and now he and Dora got going to do the next activity. Dora and Boots get a ride on Rojo the fire truck. After that, they see Val the Octopus with 8 yo-yos. Boots was happy to see that Val the Octopus is going to give Dora and Boots a special yo-yo. But then, they hear Swiper the fox. Swiper appears and disappears from different areas so quickly. Dora and Boots saw how fast Swiper was moving. Boots knew what to do. He says "Swiper no Swiping" with Dora and Val 3 times. Swiper snaps his fingers and runs away. Dora and Boots each have a yo-yo. Boots tosses a yo-yo to the viewer. They started playing with their own yo-yo. After that, Dora and Boots put their own yo-yo away and went to the animal center. Dora can see her cousin Diego. Diego comes down to greet his cousin Dora and his friend Boots. Diego heard it was Boots' Special Day. He also mentions that he had a special animal named after Boots' favorite food which was bananas and that the special animal was a banana bird. Diego, Dora and Boots call out to the banana bird. Sure enough, the banana bird comes and lands on Diego's hand. Diego communicates to the banana bird. Diego tells Boots that the banana bird is also excited for Boots' special day. Boots asks Diego if the banana bird likes bananas. Diego says to Boots that the banana bird likes to eat sweet foods like bananas. The banana bird flies out of the sight. Boots wondered where he went. Diego tells Boots that the banana bird is going to get some bananas for his special day. The viewer helps the banana bird find the bananas which were on a tree to the far left. They were 5 bananas. Dora, Diego and Boots had one. Boots tosses a banana to the viewer and together they peeled and ate their bananas. Boots had one banana left and decides to save it for his dad. Boots puts the banana inside his crown. After that, he hears stars. Dora, Diego and Boots tried to catch the stars. They moved around to fast. Suddenly, they saw an explorer star who draws, colors and paints. Her name was Artista. Artista draws a circle and a triangle. Boots wondered what Artista was going to draw next. Dora asks the viewer what Arista drew. The viewer saw that Artista drew a boot. Boots the monkey loves his red boots. Diego, Dora and Boots catch the stars now. Then, they put them in the star pocket. Dora and Boots say goodbye to Diego and the banana bird. After that, it was time to see Boots' daddy. They go through the passage bars. The viewer finds Boots' dad as he watches a bulldozer drive past. Boots goes to his dad and tells him that it was his special day. Boots' dad thought that was great news. Boots also tells his dad that he wanted to come and see him. Boots' dad was blushed to hear this. Boots even brought a banana for his dad. Boots' dad decides to split the banana in half. After that, Boots' dad tells his son Boots and Boots' friend Dora that he and his building crew had just finished building the new roller coaster and was ready to go. Dora, Boots and his dad got on and put down the safety bar. The roller coaster car moves along the track and stops at the bottom of the hill. Boots' dad tells Dora and Boots that Roller Coaster speaks Spanish. So, they had to say "arriba" for "up". They did so and Roller Coaster trundles up the track. They keep saying the Spanish word for "up" until Boots' dad tells Roller Coaster "Pare" for stop. They were high up. Dora can Benny, Isa and Tico on the ground. They jumped and cheered for Boots. Suddenly, Artista comes out of the star pocket and draws a picture for Boots in the sky. After that, she goes back into star pocket after giving Boots a hug. Then, a Boots the monkey hot-air balloon appears and the Fiesta Trio ride in it as they play a fanfare for Boots once more for his special day. Then, they say "abajo" to get Roller Coaster down. They get a fast ride downhill. And that was how Boots' lead a big drum parade, met a banana bird at the animal rescue center and where he got to see his dad at the amusement park. Songs *''It's Someone's Special Day'' *''It's a Special Day for Boots'' Places in episode #Big Drum Parade #Diego's Animal Center #Amusement Park Trivia *The path does not trace to the places. *The Fiesta Trio plays a special tune for Boots' Special Day. *This is Diego's fourth appearance. *This is the first episode to introduce Boots' father. *It is revealed in this episode that Boots' favorite food is bananas. *Boots shows Dora a yo-yo trick before saying what their favorite parts were. *This is the 66th episode of the show. *Part of it can be seen in a SpongeBob Goes Prehistoric promo. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, they instead sing It's a Special Day for Boots. *Boots says that Swiper is not swiping anything on his special day so it's actually a great thing that Dora and Boots stopped him. *This is the first episode Boots stands behind the picture pop-up sequence with Dora. *Boots wears his banana crown almost throughout the episode. Gallery boots special day.jpg Boots' Special Day.png MV5BMTg5MzAyNzI0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODA1NzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg Drum Parade.jpg Explorer Star Artista Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2003 Category:Special day Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Gifford Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Diego